See instructions): The goal ofthe Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP)is to train students in clinical medicine as' biomedical research scientists. Training is offered in a diverse number of medically related scientificareas. This is accomplished by means of a flexible, independently designed curriculumfor the MSTP students. MSTP students can complete their Ph.D.studies in any graduate program at UCI. These include six departments in the School of Medicine: Anatomy &Neurobiology, Biological Chemistry,Microbiology &MolecularGenetics, Pathology, Pharmacology, and Physiology &Biophysics;four departments in the Schoolof Biological Sciences: Developmental &Cell Biology,Ecology&Evolutionary Biology, MolecularBiology&Biochemistry, and Neurobiology &Behavior;and departments in the Schools of Engineering, Physical Sciences and Information& ComputerScience. Established in 1987, the MSTP has enrolled 114 students and has graduated 46. Typically, six new candidates are enrolled each year. Potential MSTP candidates are admitted based on: 1) academic performance reflected in grades and MCAT scores;2) substantial research experience and potential;3) personal characteristics and experiences assessed during personal interviews;4) evidenceof a strong commitment to a career in biomedical research;and 5) factors contributingto educationaldiversity. Primary facilities for MSTP students include abundant teaching and research space located in 25buildings located on the UCIcampus. The UCIMedical Center and the Long Beach Veterans'AdministrationHospital serve as the primary teaching hospitals;118 affiliated hospital sites and the Beckman Laser Institute andMedical Clinic provide additional training experiences. Shared core facilities, such as the MolecularBiology Core Facility, Mass Spectrometry Facility, IMAGE Facility for electron microscopyand analysis, a Research Imaging Center, computing facilities, 5 libraries, and animalresearch facilities including a transgenic mouse facility, provide broad infrastructure. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This program is designed to train individuals who can combine biomedical research with clinical care, using their skills to improve either the diagnosis or treatment of human diseases.